Lanna (Mengrai)
Lanna led by Mengrai is a custom civilization by ryanjames, with contributions from DJSHenninger, Viregel, calcul8or, and Nix. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Lanna' Lanna (whose name literally means Land of a million rice paddies) was a kingdom located in what is now the north of Thailand and lasted from the 13th to the 18th century. This ancient land was distinct from its neighbours Siam and Burma, and its cultural influence still permeates the region today. Ngeonyang (present day Chiang_Saen) was a mueang, or pretty kingdom that was a precursor to Lanna, and was itself a successor to the Singhanavati kingdom. It was one of a collection of Tai city states in the area, but unlike its contemporises, it was significant enough to appear in several historical chronicles. It was not until Mengrai’s father Laomeng founded the new city of Chiang Rai that Ngeoyang would grow more powerful. 'Mengrai' Born on the 2nd of October, 1238 in Ngoenyang (present day Chiang Saen) as the son of a local lord. When his father died he succeded him in 1259, forming a small kingdom of former city states. Saddened by the poverty and disunity of the Tai peoples he set out to conquer them, eventually creating Lanna, an entity that would last for 500 years. 'Dawn of Man' Great King Mengrai, we are humbled by your presence. You are the founder of the Lanna kingdom; the Kingdom of a million rice paddies, a land situated in the ancient hills of what is now northern Thailand. Founded in the 13th century AD as a continuation of the Ngeonyang kingdom, you sought to end the squalor and disunity among your people by conquering the numerous Tai city states and the wealthy Haruphunchai kingdom through ten years of ingenious subterfuge. You then proceeded to found the New City of Chiang Mai, a capital which would outlast the kingdom itself. Not only that, but you signed a pact with King Ngam Muang of Phayao and King Ramkhamhaeng of Sukhothai to secure Thai dominance and prevent the spread of the Mongolian empire. Long would Lanna prosper, spreading Buddhism to Southeast Asia and acting as a rival to Siam and Burma until the kingdom was broken up by Siam in 1775. Majestic lord Mengrai, Lanna exists only as a memory in the hearts and minds of the people of Chiang Mai, and yet you are called once more to create a new kingdom. Will you make Lanna an important religious centre, a land of council once more? Or will you conquer and prosper as you once did? Can you build a civilization to stand the test of time? Introduction: Welcome to bountiful Lanna, Kingdom of a million rice paddies. I am the benelovent Mengrai. Introduction: Who darest approach the great Mengrai of mighty Lanna? I am the founder of an empire, so watch yourself. Introduction: Aha! A newcomer! I am Mengrai of Lanna, I expect you are here to propose alliances and trade? Defeat: Everything I have worked for, my empire, my people, are lost . . . Defeat: It appears I, the cunning and great Mengrai have been bested by a barbarian rabble, enjoy your victory while it lasts. Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support 'Unique Cultural Influence' "Our people are now having annual water fights and buying your sky lanterns. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." List of Cities Full Credits List * ryanjames: Author * DJSHenninger: Lua, artwork * calcul8or: Debugging * Viregel: Artwork, debugging * Nix: Icon * Thai Philharmonic Orchestra: Music Category:All Civilizations Category:Ryanjames Category:Mandala Cultures